


Następca

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [2]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: ROBESPIERRE Nie mam pewności, czy ty już dzisiaj dorosłeś, by objąć po mnie dziedzictwo; jeśli nie, wtedy w istocie…SAINT-JUST Wtedy w istocie - zupełny pogrom.Stanisława Przybyszewska,Thermidor





	Następca

**Author's Note:**

> ROBESPIERRE Nie mam pewności, czy ty już dzisiaj dorosłeś, by objąć po mnie dziedzictwo; jeśli nie, wtedy w istocie…  
> SAINT-JUST Wtedy w istocie - zupełny pogrom.  
> Stanisława Przybyszewska, _Thermidor_

Pan przywodzi mi na myśl generała, Saint-Just;  
Tak pewnego zwycięskich podbojów,  
Że nie musi nawet się stroić -  
I w mundurze miód spływa mu z ust.

Chociaż schlebia mi pan w swoich słowach,  
Pańskie czyny - daleko głośniejsze,  
W pańskiej piersi - waleczniejsze serce  
Niż Collota, Talliena, Herona…

Ale nie znam wciąż odpowiedzi:  
Czy pasuje na pana jak ulał  
Ta buława, znacząca nie króla  
Lecz tyrana dla miejskiej gawiedzi?

Jeśli jeszcze nie dorósł pan do niej,  
To zginiemy w zupełnym pogromie.


End file.
